


Non Draco Sit Mihi Dux

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-11
Updated: 2011-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie during the apocalypse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non Draco Sit Mihi Dux

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somnolentblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnolentblue/gifts).



Dean left Cassie the knowledge that salt repels ghosts. Cassie doesn't live far enough from backwoods America not to know that rock salt in shotgun shells disperses nicely and dissuades living people as well as dead ones. So when the world starts going to hell, Cassie buys a shotgun and a bunch of rock salt.

There are enough nasty murders around the country where the accused swears it was a demon for Cassie to believe that at least some of them are telling the truth. Cassie stocks up on holy water and Googles until she finds two exorcism rites, and she memorizes the 'Vade retro satana' and keeps a printout of the relevant part of the Rituale Romanum in her purse in case the three Latin couplets don't work.

When a demon comes for Cassie, wearing Cassie's mom and laughing that the Winchesters will come through hell or high water to save Dean's girlfriend, Cassie's ready.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [in the hour of death (the easy prey remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/192844) by [isabeau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabeau/pseuds/isabeau)




End file.
